Я знаю
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Эйс пришел к Марко, чтобы...


– Эйс? – Марко поднял взгляд серых глаз на вошедшего в его каюту парнишку. – Ты что-то хотел?

Портгас оглядел тело старшего пирата, развалившегося с книгой на кровати, сглотнул и, кивнув темноволосой головой, защелкнул замок двери.

С того самого дня, когда состоялся их первый серьезный разговор о том присоединится ли Эйс к команде Белоуса или же покинет ее, брюнет не оставлял без своего пристального внимания Феникса, наблюдая за ним, за его действиями, словами, жестами, за его улыбками и взглядами, стараясь найти подвох, подтвердить свои худшие опасения, но безрезультатно. Постепенно, сам того не заметив, Портгас стал обращать внимание не только на поведение блондина, но и на его облик. Эйс начал ловить себя на мысли, что ему стало нравиться просто смотреть на Марко, ловить его теплые улыбки и взгляды, чувствовать его сильное плечо или спину своей во время очередной переделки или пьянки, которых в изобилии было у пиратов, рассекающих моря на корабле под флагом, отмеченным роджером Белоуса, слышать его довольный или насмешливый голос, в зависимости от ситуации и просто быть с ним рядом.

Портгас понимал, что чувствовать к этому парню то, что чувствовал он было, мягко сказать, неправильно… так было нельзя… Опять же, о каких запретах могла идти речь, если учесть тот простой факт, что они были пиратами? Промучившись от сомнений еще с неделю, Эйс понял, что так больше продолжаться больше не может – он или сойдет с ума от невозможности реализовать все то, что он уже успел надумать, или от всех этих мыслей «а что если», и лучше уж сразу получить по морде, если все сложится неудачно для него, или... а вот об этом, парень даже задумываться больше не хотел – готовиться надо к худшему, чтобы потом же не было мучительно больно. Так что, он решительно поднялся со своего гамака, дошел до каюты командира первого дивизиона и распахнул дверь, тут же оказываясь по ту ее сторону.

Марко полулежал на кровати, читая очередную книгу. На нем были только распахнутая на груди рубашка, открывающая дивный вид на его мускулистый торс, украшенный татуировкой, и сидящие непозволительно низко штаны, дающие просто невероятный простор для фантазии. Феникс был бос, а широкая лента пояса и золоченый ремень покоились на стуле, стоящем рядом со столом.

Казалось, голос отказал своему хозяину, Эйс не был в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Черт! А ведь он пришел признаться, пришел сказать блондину все то, что так отчаянно копилось и теплилось в его душе все это время.

Тряхнув головой, что вызвало лишь еще один недоуменный взгляд Феникса, Эйс решительно пересек каюту и оказался рядом с кроватью. Брюнет аккуратно забрал из рук старшего парня книгу, которую тот читал доселе и, мельком взглянув на обложку и поняв, что это был том о похождениях бравых пиратов прошлого, отложил ее на стул, благоразумно загнув страничку, чтобы затем не терпящий беспорядка в чем бы то ни было Марко смог без труда найти ту часть истории, на которой так бесцеремонно прервал его Портгас.

Феникс все так же оставался недвижим и продолжал хранить молчание, в упор глядя на накама. Лишь разгорающиеся искорки любопытства в серых глазах выдавали его заинтересованность в происходящем.

Тем временем Эйс забрался на постель и оседлал бедра блондина, стаскивая с него очки и отправляя их к книге. Парень обхватил ладонями лицо Марко и, чуть наклонив его голову, припал к желанным губам в легком поцелуе, но, не встретив сопротивления, осмелел и углубил поцелуй.

Первоначальное чувство эйфории от того, что Феникс ответил ему, очень скоро сменилось непонятной досадой и раздражением, и Портгас нехотя отстранился от старшего парня, напряженно всматриваясь в его глаза. Командир первого дивизиона продолжал молча с легкой лукавой полуулыбкой тронувшей его губы рассматривать черноволосого парнишку, восседающего на его бедрах.

– Скажи уже что-нибудь, – раздраженно цыкнул Портгас. – Или тебе все равно, когда к тебе вот так вот запросто вваливаются в каюту и ни с того ни с сего начинают целовать?

– Хочешь сказать, что это было ни с того ни с сего? – хмыкнул Феникс.

– Нет, но…

– Вот и я подумал, что нет, и, раз уж мы пришли к единодушию в этом вопросе, то зачем нам терять время на пустые разговоры? – лукаво произнес блондин и, подавшись вперед, повалил Эйса на кровать и тут же подмял его под себя.

– Марко, – возмутился младший парень. – Постой… погоди…

– Слова не главное, кому как не тебе это знать? – шепнул на ухо брюнету Феникс, всем телом подаваясь вперед и вдавливая накама в матрас.

– Мар… ко… – сдавленным голосом прохрипел тот.

– Упрямец, – блондин снова двинул бедрами, зарываясь ладонью в темные волосы лежащего под ним парня. – Перестань сомневаться в себе и в тех, кто тебе дорог… в тех, кого ты любишь…

Янтарные глаза до этого крепко зажмуренные широко распахнулись, и взволнованный словами Феникса Эйс снова уставился на него.

– Марко?

– Да, Эйс, а в противном случае ты бы уже кормил рыб на дне океана, или ты настолько не доверяешь мне? – утвердительно кивнул блондин, после чего снова накрыл губы уже больше не сопротивляющегося парнишки своими.

Портгас пылко ответил на поцелуй любимого, с жадностью врываясь в его рот языком и притягивая того за голову еще ближе, но Марко перехватил его руки и завел их за голову парня, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Феникс снова двинул бедрами, вызвав тем самым глухой стон Эйса и явно чувствуя возбуждение младшего пирата.

Блондин страстно врывался в рот Портгаса языком, играясь с его язычком, чувственно лаская его, не переставая при этом двигаться. Он оторвался от губ парня только тогда, когда тот начал елозить под ним, вскидывая бедра в желании продлить контакт, почувствовать немного больше, чем ему было позволено. Пальцы Эйса уже давно с силой сжимали пальцы Феникса, а сам он постанывал практически не переставая. Марко немного сместился, прикусил чувствительную кожу под ухом парня и оставил шикарный засос на его загорелой шее, а затем приподнялся над брюнетом на вытянутых руках.

– Марко… – ничего уже практически не соображающий Эйс снова простонал имя возлюбленного недовольный тем, что тот прекратил свою ласку.

– Ты был когда-нибудь с парнем? – выдохнул Марко в губы накама, снова склоняясь над распростертым на кровати пиратом.

Портгас на мгновение замер, непонимающе уставившись в серые глаза напротив, но уже через пару мгновений, прикусив нижнюю губу, отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ясно, – довольно хмыкнул блондин и резво скатился с кровати.

– Марко? – ошарашенный поступком накама пискнул Эйс, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– Не волнуйся ты так, – блондин чмокнул младшего парня в губы, снова отстраняясь и ласково улыбаясь, – никуда я не денусь теперь от тебя.

– Я и не волнуюсь, – буркнул уязвленный своим поведением и словами Феникса брюнет, снова откидываясь на кровать и напряженно следя взглядом за Марко.

Блондин лишь хмыкнул в ответ и вышел из каюты. Эйс судорожно сглотнул и снова закусил губу, на какой-то миг ему показалось, что все это лишь его очередная фантазия и плевать Марко хотел на него с вершины мачты, но он тут же упрямо помотал головой, отгоняя невеселые мысли, и принялся ждать, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому шороху за дверью. Наконец та распахнулась, и довольный собой Феникс снова закрыл ее с внутренней стороны помещения, не забыв щелкнуть замком.

Быстро избавившись от рубашки и стянув брюки по пути до кровати, Марко предстал перед жадным взглядом Эйса абсолютно обнаженным. Портгас уже не раз видел совершенное тело Феникса, но почему-то именно сейчас оно казалось ему еще желаннее и прекраснее. Брюнет судорожно сглотнул, а его взгляд замер на гордо стоящем члене старшего пирата.

Марко усмехнулся, заметив пристальное внимание парня, и подошел еще ближе. Он положил на кровать небольшой бутылек и, уперевшись коленом о матрас, склонился над Эйсом, невесомо поцеловал его в губы и взялся за пряжку его ремня.

– Масло? – поняв, что же принес Феникс, недоуменно спросил брюнет.

– Так тебе будет легче, – мягко прошептал Марко, стянув шорты Эйса вместе с бельем и отбрасывая их куда-то на пол.

Блондин сжал бедра парня пальцами и, прежде чем резко перевернуть его на живот, властно провел языком дорожку по его члену от основания до головки, дразня и обещая еще большее удовольствие.

Перевернув брюнета, Марко тут же подтащил его за бедра ближе к себе так, чтобы тот оказался на краю кровати на четвереньках. Подтянутая упругая попка Эйса жаждущая его ласк оказалась прямо перед его лицом, когда Феникс опустился на колени перед постелью. Сам Портгас мелко еле заметно подрагивал от нетерпения, возбуждения и некоторой нервозности, его дырочка сокращалась ожидая дальнейших действий блондина, и тот не заставил себя ждать.

Марко провел влажную дорожку языком по промежности парня, вобрал в рот его яички и немного пососал, одной рукой удерживая бедра парня на месте, а другую просовывая у него между ног и сжимая ладонью напряженный член, тут же принимаясь медленно отдрачивать ему. Эйс сдавленно всхлипнул от этого движения, прогнулся в пояснице, запрокидывая голову в беззвучном крике и подаваясь назад, но Феникс не позволил ему этого.

Блондин снова провел языком по промежности парня, ощутимо укусив того за ягодицу и резко без каких-либо подготовок ворвавшись языком в его анус. На этот раз Портгас не сумел вовремя сдержать рвущийся из горла крик. Он снова дернулся навстречу ласкающему его языку, и Марко позволил ему сделать это, помогая тому выбрать нужный ритм и продолжая трахать его попку языком. Вторая ладонь блондина замерла на члене парня, плотным кольцом сжимая его у самого основания и не позволяя тому кончить раньше времени.

– Мар… ко… – загнанно простонал Портгас, продолжая яростно насаживаться на язык блондина, но отчаянно чувствуя что этого ему становится мало. – Марко…

– Чего ты хочешь, Эйс? – хриплым голосом спросил Феникс, оторвавшись от своего занятия.

– Тебя… хочу тебя… внутри…

Марко лишь усмехнулся, услышав жажду и похоть в словах младшего пирата, и приподнялся с колен, забираясь на кровать и заставляя тем самым брюнета сдвинуться ближе к ее центру. Феникс зубами выдрал пробку из бутылочки с маслом и, вылив изрядное количество ее содержимого к себе на ладонь, щедро смазал свой член, остатки вязкой субстанции размазав по промежности цепко наблюдающего за всеми его действиями через плечо младшего парня.

Приставив головку к анусу Эйса, Марко плавно толкнулся вперед, проникая в тело брюнета наполовину, но тот, не дал себе времени привыкнуть, тут же углубляя проникновение до упора.

– Бака, – вырвалось у Феникса сквозь зубы, когда он услышал болезненный вздох Портгаса. – Совсем не умеешь сдерживаться?

– Это ничего… – тяжело дыша, прохрипел тот. – Все нормально, продолжай… двигайся…

– Идиот, – беззлобно буркнул Феникс, тем не менее, не давая волю чувствам и выждав некоторое время, силой удерживая бедра Эйса на месте и выцеловывая его спину, выпирающие лопатки и вылизывая позвонки.

– Марко… – снова заскулил Портгас, отчаянно елозя и пытаясь вырваться из захвата старшего парня, но безуспешно. – Дви…

Брюнет буквально задохнулся стоном, когда Феникс резко вышел из него и снова вогнал ему на всю длину, проехавшись по простате… и снова… и снова…

Блондин вбивался в парня размеренно, с силой, каждый раз выходя из него почти полностью и снова входя в податливое, разогретое и жаждущее разрядки тело Эйса до упора, так что его яйца со шлепком ударялись о промежность огненного парня. Портгасу оставалось только яростно подмахивать, стонать через раз из-за того, что отчаянно не хватало воздуха и комкать пальцами одеяло.

Наконец, Марко замер. Все его тело прошила судорога, а пальцы еще сильнее впились в бедра Эйса так, что наутро определенно останутся синяки, но обоим было откровенно наплевать на это. Вздрогнув в последний раз, Феникс еще несколько мгновений, прикрыв глаза, оставался неподвижен, но уже в следующую секунду он с пошлым хлюпающим звуком вышел из растянутого ануса брюнета и перевернул того, укладывая на спину.

Эйс слегка поморщился, почувствовав, как из него вытекает сперма блондина, но почти тут же забыл об этом, когда тот, уютно устроившись между его широко разведенными ногами взял его член в рот и, обведя головку языком, принялся ему отсасывать, заглатывая ствол почти полностью, не забывая при этом обводить кончиком языка набухшие вены и щекотать истекающую спермой дырочку. Портгас и без того уже давно был на взводе, но он успел оценить мастерство Марко, прежде чем бурно кончить ему в глотку.

Блондин высосал все до капли еще и вылизав обмякший член Эйса, и устроился рядом с ним, притягивая расслабленного и счастливого парня ближе к себе.

– Люблю тебя, – уже на грани сна и яви прошептал брюнет, немного запрокинув голову и невесомо поцеловав Марко в колючий подбородок.

– Я знаю, Эйс, знаю, – так же тихо отозвался тот, вернув поцелуй. – И я тебя…

Дождавшись ответа блондина, Портгас расплылся в до невозможности довольной улыбке и позволил-таки Морфею утянуть себя в его царство.


End file.
